


Remember When We First Met?

by kiki_chu



Series: Haikyuu!! Themed Weeks and Events [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short-Lived Heartbreak, Terrible pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Second year Oikawa goes to a middle school tournament to look for some new blood. That's where he first sees him, across the gymnasium, a gray haired angel dressed in black.This is how Oikawa meets the love of his life.





	Remember When We First Met?

**Author's Note:**

> April 28th: spring / morning / **different first meeting au**
> 
> Thanks to [Andy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours) and [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleigh) for betaing.

Oikawa lounges on the bleachers while Iwaizumi stands near the railing watching middle schoolers jumping and diving on the courts below. As part of their duties as the future Captain and Vice Captain of Seijou Men’s Volleyball Club they have been sent to a middle school tournament to start scouting for next year’s first years.

 

“Trashykawa, get your ass over here and do your job!”

 

“Yes.” He drags the word out while forcing himself up.

 

He saunters to Iwaizumi’s side and drapes himself over the railing. He scans the court, quickly taking in the skills and abilities of the players as well as of their flaws. There are quite a few promising individuals out there. But not many were a good fit for their current team… He spots Kageyama playing across the gym and he pointedly looks away. 

 

“Anyone look good?”

 

“Maybe... Do you think we were that small in middle school, Iwa-chan?”

 

A light kick to the back of his calf, a love tap really. “Focus!”

 

Oikawa laughs light heartedly, but his eyes never stop moving. He picks out a couple of potentials to keep an eye throughout the day, and - deciding that his duty is done for the moment - allows his eyes to wander.

 

The bleachers around the room are filled with a mix of team supporters and other high schoolers looking to recruit future team members.

 

That’s when Oikawa sees him. What catches Oikawa’s eye is a good natured smile against the stark contrast of his companions’ expressions. The boy is in the bleachers across the way, with grey hair and standing between a tall, rough looking boy with facial hair and a more moderately built boy with a stern frown. All three wore black tracksuits. They too must be high schoolers.

 

The boy is laughing, clearly enjoying himself, and Oikawa thinks he can hear it even though that has to be impossible.

 

“Iwa-chan, I think I’m in love,” he blurts out.

 

Even he knows it sounds crazy. Maybe after he calms down, he will be able to rationalize that it isn’t in fact love (at least not yet), that it’s instant infatuation instead. That he’s just dazzled. But now, at this moment, he can only describe this feeling as love.

 

“Haa!?”

 

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s arm, clutching it to his chest, and whispers, “Look there, straight across, but don’t let them see you.”

 

Iwaizumi looks as instructed. “I’m guessing you mean the pretty one and not one of the scary ones?”

 

“Pretty? He’s beautiful.” His voice is revenant, even more so than the tone he uses when speaking of his dream trainers.

 

“Would you please pay attention to what we came here for?”

 

Oikawa lets go of Iwaizumi and slumps over the railing again, keeping track of the individuals he singled out before as the middle schoolers shuffle around the court. Periodically, he glances over to his new object of fascination. Beautiful boy across the way is still talking and joking with his friends. At one point he jabs the stern one in the side and chops the tall one in the head. Oikawa thinks that he would pay to be on the receiving end of one of those strikes, as painful as they looks.

 

After a couple of sets, Iwaizumi and Oikawa agree on advising their coach to reach out to one player - one who came from their own middle school in fact - and maybe see if any others came to Seijou on their own. They decide to stick around until the end of the match, and Oikawa comes to another decision. He’s going to ask the boy on the other balcony (his own Juliet!) for his number.

 

From that point on he’s only absently paying attention to the games below them, and most of his attention is on how to hit on someone without it seeming creepy. Oikawa hasn’t played the aggressor much; people are more than happy to come to him. For the first time he’s cursing the lopsidedness of his experience.

 

He’s still trying to think of the best approach when he heads to the restroom half an hour later, almost running into a pillar along the way. Just about to walk in, he comes face-to-face with the person responsible for his preoccupation.

 

He immediately wishes that he’d remained in the bleachers.

 

Oh fuck, beautiful boy has a mole beneath his eye. That’s so sexy.

 

He must be staring because beautiful boy gives him an odd look and moves slightly to the side as if to let him by. Oikawa puts out hand and says the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“Heaven’s missing an angel, and I think I deserve a reward for finding you. How about your number?”

 

He wants to run past beautiful boy and hide himself in one of the stalls until the earth reclaims the city and this gymnasium with it. Forget the bleacher, he wishes he never left his bed this morning. His face is burning red and he thinks that he can use his outheld hand to cover his cheeks and smother himself at the same time. That hands hang limply in the air for one additional awkward second before falling to his side, fisting gently.

 

Beautiful boy looks just as shocked as Oikawa feels. There has to be some way to salvage this situation.

 

“Sorry!” Apologies were a good way to start right? “I didn’t mean to say that. I’m-”

 

“Oikawa from Aobajousai. I know.”

 

So beautiful boy knows him! Is that a good or bad thing? Oikawa laughs and rubs the back of his head, fingering his impeccably fluffed hair.

 

“Right! And you are?”

 

“Sugawara from Karasuno High School.”

 

Oikawa remembers hearing about Karasuno. They had gone to Nationals once not too long back, but hadn’t yet managed a repeat performance. He knows nothing about their current team, but he does remember that there is some sort of saying about them…

 

“... Flightless crows?” He muses absently. Then, “So are you here scouting too?” Is he really having this conversation in the bathroom doorway?

 

Sugawara goes along gamely though his face is completely neutral. “We don’t actively recruit. My friends and I just wanted to see who’s up-and-coming.”

 

“Is that so?” He knows his laughter is louder than it needs to be. Actually, why is he laughing at all?

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I should get back before someone comes looking for me.”

 

Sugawara scoots around Oikawa while the latter tries to think of some way to keep their conversation going. Oikawa’s same hand rises again, reaching mournfully after Sugawara’s back, slender even under his sports jacket.

 

“Wait!” There’s no time for scheme here, his Cinderella is about to slip away. Oikawa is internally screaming at himself for a whole host of reasons. “Can I have you phone number?”

 

Sugawara pauses. Looks over his shoulder at Oikawa. And Oikawa is struck again by how beautiful he finds the other boy. The light in the hallway is hitting Sugawara from behind, and the resulting halo makes Oikawa bite his cheek before he can repeat his stupid angel line. Because that’s what Sugawara looked like to him. An angel.

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

And then Sugawara walks away before Oikawa can pick his jaw off the floor.

 

Oikawa numbly the restroom, but by the time he makes it back to Iwaizumi the shock has worn off, and he clings to his friend’s arm. A quick look across the way shows that Sugawara and company have gone.

 

“Finally. Game’s done so let’s go.”

 

Iwaizumi starts walking, and Oikawa doesn’t let go, just hangs around Iwaizumi’s shoulders like a stole made from a dead fox.

 

“Iwa-chan… I think I just lost the love of my life.”

 

He whines and sobs theatrically, but he was actually really hurt. He knew from the beginning that he was screwing up, but he still hadn’t expected such a curt rejection.

 

They make it to the bus stop, and Iwaizumi untangles himself from Oikawa as they wait. When they’re finally separate Iwaizumi holds out a small scrap of paper.

 

“Here. He dropped it off before you came back.”

 

Oikawa grabbed at the paper, hope rising. It’s blank and he frantically flips it over to thankfully find writing. In neat characters it says:  **Call me Suga. XXX-XXX-XXXX** .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> If you're suffering for a lack of Oisuga content be sure to check out [12 an Oisuga Zine](https://twelveoisugazine.tumblr.com/).


End file.
